Title: A Love Story… (Maybe)
by blima12
Summary: Raven is feeling lonely and she is trying to bond with her teammates, but throughout this mission with she find love or will she stay lonely forever?


**Chapter one**

My name is Raven Roth and this is my story of when I found myself and someone who loves me for who I am. So let me tell you the story from the beginning. It was six thirty in the morning in the morning and I just couldn't sleep anymore. I toss and turn and I just couldn't fall asleep. I laid in bed for a few minutes and decide to get out of bed because from the looks of it I wasn't going to get anymore sleep. I stretched and walk straight to my closet and grab some grey sweatpants and a black tank top; since I know I wasn't going to do anything today. Then I walk to the mirror that I have in my room and I looked at myself. I had very short hair that was cut over my shoulders in A-line style. I grab a brush and comb my hair while I look at the rest of my body. I have a nice flat stomach and nice long legs. I also have somewhat nice curves but they are nothing compared to Starfire. She has the perfect body that every girl envy and all the guys love to look at. I have light violet eyes; that went well with my pale skin and my hair is a darker violet than my eyes. I put down the brush and slip my feet into some slippers. Before heading out the door I gave one last glance to my clock and it was six-forty. I walk downstairs into the kitchen and looked into the fridge and took out some eggs, sausages and orange juice. Ever since last year on my birthday; when I tried to cook for my teammates, it did not go well. I been reading books on how to cook and I been practicing. I would say I'm pretty good, but not good as Cyborg yet. I normally have a pot of tea for breakfast but I was in a mood for a big breakfast this morning. I decide to make some cinnamon French toast with some scramble eggs and sausage. I grab a bowl and started to make the Custer for the French toast. After I finish cooking, I plated everything and I had enough to make a second plate, so I plated that one as well. I brought both plates to the table. The first plate I place where I mostly sit and the other plate I place it right in front of me. I grab a cup and pour some orange juice. I sat down and started enjoying my food. When the sun was coming up; it had lighted up the whole room and it was shining on me and it felt good. I stop eating and I close my eyes for a few seconds. When I open them, I saw the plate right in front of me and I felt like it was mocking and staring at me. I looked at it and it remind me of how lonely I really am. I don't have any friends or even a best friend who I could do things with or even just to talk. Up to this movement I have never felt so alone in my whole life. I finish eating and just stared at the plate. _Why did I decide to do this plate in the first place?_ I thought. I should really make friends. I grab that second plate and put it on top of the stove. I knew that either Cyborg or Starfire were going to eat it and it wouldn't go to waste. I wash all the dishes I dirty and clean the kitchen to make it look nice and like no one has used it. I like to act like I still don't know how to cook and that I might still burn the house down. After I made sure everything was in its place, I left the kitchen and headed to the bathroom down the hall. I started to brush my teeth, when I started thinking to myself… _Why do I push people away? Why can't anyone ever see me more than a cold hearted queen? I'm not a bad person or at least I try not to be all the time. Maybe I should start talking more to my teammates… Starfire does not sound like a bad person, or an alien more like I should say, in other words to start with. I'm going to asker her if she wants to do something today._ I finish brushing my teeth and wash my face and headed back to my room. I got to my room and I look at the clock, which said eight thirty. _Everyone should be waking up now._ I thought. I went straight to my bookshelf and looked for a book to read. I grab this book about fallen angels that I still haven't read and went and sat on my bed. No one really knows that I wake up so early; so when I heard that everyone was downstairs, I head downstairs as well. When I walked through the doors. I saw that everyone was sitting in the dinner table eating breakfast and having fun. I walk past them with my book in front of me while I was heading for the coach. Then I hear Robin saying, "Good morning Raven." "Morning." I said in my famous monotone voice and kept on walking. When I got to the couch, I sat down and pretend to be reading the book I had, but all I can hear was them… laughing and having fun around that table. How much I wish I could do the same thing with friends. When they were all finish, Robin wash the dishes with Beastboy while Cyborg clean the kitchen and Starfire came and sat down on the couch with me, but when she sat down she sat as far as possible from me. I set my book down and scooted closer to her. She gave me a weird look almost like she was freak-out by my action. I just ignored it and thought of the best way to ask my question. "Ummm…. Starfire?..I… was-" I started. "Yes Raven?" she answer. "Well I was wondering… do you want to do something today?" I asked. I was nervous. I wasn't sure what her answer would be… "I thought you would never ask!" she yelled while jumping up and down on the couch. I was worried that she would say no and now I'm worried about what I got myself into. "Oh My God, I'll love too! We should go to the mall of shopping and then have some pizza… blah blah blah." I started to zone out. Oh no god of Azarath could help me now with the mess I got myself into. Then the boys came into the living room. They all looked shocked with seeing Starfire jumping up and down. Then Robin snap out of it and asked, "What is going on Star? Why are you so happy?" "Raven just asked me to do the hanging-out with friend's thing, so we are going to the mall of shopping and having pizza!" Then Robin looked at me with a shocked face and asked me, "Is this true?" I nodded and looked away from him. "Well then, I guess you two already have plans for today." "Yes, Friend Robin" said Starfire. "So Starfire, let me change and get ready to go to the mall. See you down here in a few." I said to Starfire while I was getting off the couch and grabbing my book. Then I walk past Beastboy and Cyborg and they stared at me with open mouths. I rolled my eyes and walked to my room. When I got inside my room I walked straight to my closet again, twice in one day, I grab my cape and a clean leotard and my boots and started to change. I ran my fingers though my hair to fix it a little. Then I grab a couple of dollars bills and put them inside my cape that had a little pocket. I looked at myself one last time and made sure I did not forget anything. Then with my powers I open the door and walked downstairs to wait for Starfire. A few minutes later, Starfire can down with a big smile on her face. "Ready, friend Raven?" she asked. "Yup. Let's go then." I said in a monotone voice.


End file.
